He's 39 and I'm 19
by anclyne
Summary: Menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang berprofesi sebagai voice actor sekaligus lebih tua dua puluh tahun darimu ."Apa? memangnya permainan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dalam posisi seperti ini Sei-san! " / "Jika aku menang kau berikan aku kiss disini." (AkashiXReader) 2stPOV


_**Fanfiction**_

_He's 39 and I'm 19_

_Kuroko no basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadoshi_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rate : T+_

_Pair : Akashi X READER_

_Warning : Typo(?) , AU, 2stPOV , etc._

_Enjoy and Happy Reading ~_

* * *

><p>Minggu pagi, disaat matahari mulai tampak. Kau berdiri tepat didepan pintu sebuah apartement yang terbilang lumayan mewah. Kau membawa sekantung bahan makanan ditanganmu, sambil menekan bel yang terdapat di sebelah pintu. Berharap sang pemilik apartement itu mendengar dan membukakan pintunya.<p>

Sekali, dua kali, hingga kelima kalinya kau menekan bel tersebut. Sang empunya yang kau harap akan muncul dibalik pintu tak kunjung juga menampakkan diri.

Kau menghela napas berat, bukan kecewa namun kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi. Si pemilik pasti masih berkutat di alam mimpinya. Berusaha mengambil sesuatu dari sakumu, kau mengusap layar sentuh ponselmu untuk membuka _autolock_. Lalu dengan cepat menekan tombol _call _ setelah memilih nomor kontak yang berada paling atas.

Sambil menunggu panggilanmu dijawab, kau mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatumu tanda tidak sabar. Dahimu berdenyut kesal saat panggilan pertama hanya dijawab oleh operator. Kau mencoba kembali hingga, akhinya orang diseberang sana menjawab panggilanmu.

"Halo, kau didalam? Aku didepan pintu apartementmu. Keluar sekarang juga." Seru mu tak sabar, namun jawaban yang kau dapat hanya gumaman tidak jelas dan panggilan telepon terputus. Kau menatap layar ponselmu nyalang seolah itu adalah orang diseberang sana yang dengan seenaknya memutus telepon sepihak.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi kunci bergeser terdengar, pintu 'pun terbuka menampakkan sesosok pria bertubuh tegap dengan kulit putih porslen berpenampilan kusut. Kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan terbuka setengah hingga dada bidangnya terekspos sempurna. Rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan dan celana panjang dengan bagian kanan terlipat hingga betis. Serta matanya yang sayu namun tetap terlihat tajam sedikit menyembunyikan iris hetetokromnya.

"Masuklah." Ucapnya datar, membiarkanmu masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

Ahh, ini pemandangan biasa. Kau sudah hafal betul kebiasaan pemuda ini, Akashi Seijuurou—yang berprofesi sebagai _seiyuu_ atau _voice actor _ ini memang selalu tertidur disofa jika pulang larut malam. Dan lihatlah, tanpa menggubrismu dia kembali berbaring disofa panjangnya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Kau pulang larut malam lagi?." Tanyamu sembari meletakkan barang belanjaan yang kau bawa .

"Hm.." hanya gumaman yang keluar sebagai jawabannya.

Kau menghela napas . Mengerti betul akan kesibukkan pekerjaannya, seorang _voice actor _ terkenal yang digilai banyak _fans-nya _ setara dengan kepopuleran actor drama tv. Kau menatap wajahnya yang tertidur dengan dengkuran damai, raut kelelahan tergambar jelas diwajahnya namun tak menghilangkan sedikitpun ketampanan diumurnya yang hampir menginjak kepala empat.

Ya, orang awam pasti akan mengira dirinya adalah pemuda lajang umur dua puluh-an , tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa dirinya berumur tiga puluh Sembilan tahun—dan lajang. Namun itu sebelum bertemu denganmu, karena sekarang ia adalah kekasihmu walaupun umur kalian terpaut sangat jauh dengan kau yang baru menginjak umur Sembilan belas tahun , menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa.

Mungkin ini terbilang hubungan yang tabu mengingat jarak umur kalian. Akan menimbulkan banyak kontra, memang tak banyak yang mengetahui hubungan kalian. Hanya orang terdekat seperti keluarga dan sahabat. Juga karena kau tidak ingin kehidupan pribadimu diekspos dan menyalakan api cemburu pada _fans _ wanita nya.

Awalanya memang sulit untukmu, meyakinkan kedua orang tua dan orang terdekat lainnya. Mereka khawatir dengan jarak umur kalian yang begitu jauh. Namun dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka akhirnya bisa menerima. Lagipula Akashi tidak mungkin bisa dibilang _pedofil_ karena umurmu yang sudah lewat dari angka tujuh belas .

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, sepertinya akan author ceritakan dilain waktu.

Kau mulai membuka bungkusan yang tadi kau bawa, bahan-bahan untuk memasak sup _tofu_ kesukaannya. Setelah setengah jam kau menyiapkan sarapan, kau membuka celemek yang kau pakai lalu berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Mengelus surai _crimson_-nya perlahan untuk membangunkannya.

Kedua kelopak matanya membuka, menatapmu dengan pandangan berkabut. "ada apa?" gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan, makanlah dulu." Ucapmu.

"Nanti saja aku belum lapar." Sahutnya

"Begitu, baiklah daripada mendingin lebih baik sup _tofu_-nya ku berikan nyanko-_sensei_ saja." Gertakmu sambil beranjak menghampiri kucing berbulu silver peliharaan kekasihmu yang sedang terlelap disudut tembok.

"_Ck_, baiklah baiklah." Sahutnya lagi tanda menyerah, ia memang tak pernah tahan dengan iming-iming sup _tofu_.

Ia beranjak bangun, lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu menghampiri meja makan, lalu duduk diseberangmu .

"_Ittadakimasu_.." ucapnya datar.

Manisnya, kau memang paling suka jika melihat pria yang lebih tua darimu ini memakan masakan buatanmu.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dirinya kembali berbaring disofa panjang.

Kau mendengus kesal. Apa ia tidak menganggap keberadaanmu disini? Yah, Kau memang tau dia lelah tapi bisakah menghargaimu sedikit?

Kau menghampirinya yang sudah kembali memejamkan matanya , tanpa aba-aba kau naik ke sofa lalu duduk diatas perut _sixpack_-nya.

Ia tersentak kaget, bola matanya membuka sempurna dan sedikit terbatuk akibat tekanan berat tubuhmu pada perutnya.

"Ukh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan [Name] ?!" Pekiknya kaget.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sei-_san _ bermain." Jawabmu sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Mata Akashi menyipit ." Apa kau mengerti dari kata 'bermain'? itu bisa berarti dua untukku." Ia menyeringai tipis.

"Ha? aku ingin kita keluar Sei-_san_. Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama." Katamu merengek, menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ milikmu berharap Akashi akan luluh.

Ia menghela nafas. "aku lelah, kau tau kan. Hm?" mempertahankan ekspresinya yang datar walau nada bicaranya lunak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah.

"Begitu?" Sahutmu pelan, "baikalah, aku mengerti .kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja." Lanjutmu lalu beranjak turun dari atas tubuh Akashi. Namun belum selangkah kau menjauh, pergelangan tanganmu kembali ditangkap olehnya. Membawamu kembali terduduk diatas pahanya.

"E-eh? Apa!? " Sentakmu kaget. Membuatmu gugup dan merona seketika saat Akashi mendekapmu ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Katanya

"EH? "

"Kita akan bermain, tetapi pilihlah permainan yang akan membuat kita tetap dalam posisi ini." Ucapnya memerintah, wajahnya memamerkan seringai nakal.

"Apa? memangnya permainan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dalam posisi seperti ini Sei-_san_! " Seru mu, sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Merasakan usaha kerasmu, dengan pasrah Akashi melepaskan dekapannya namun masih menahanmu duduk diatas pahanya.

"Menurutmu? " sudut bibirnya naik seinci.

"Um.. aku tidak tau." Jawabmu sambil berfikir, menatap wajah Akashi dengan polos.

"Bagaimana dengan—seks ?"

BHUG!

Kau memukul pelan dada 'nya reflek.

"SEI-_SAN PERVERT_!." pekikmu menahan malu.

Ia tergelak, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tawa melihat wajahmu yang merah sempurna. Ia memang hobi menggodamu.

"Aku bercanda. Jadi, kau mau main apa? " raut wajahnya kembali tenang. Kau kembali berpikir, berusaha menepis usulan bodoh kekasihmu.

"Ah!" sentakmu menepuk kedua telapak tangan. "Bagaimana kalau tebak kata? " usul mu bersemangat.

" 'Tebak kata'? " Akashi menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Jadi, aku akan menulis seperti membentuk sebuah huruf dengan jariku—" jelasmu, lalu kau memberi contoh dengan menggerakkan jari telunjukkmu membentuk sebuah huruf ditubuh Akashi. "—Seperti ini. Apa Sei-_san_ mengerti? "

"Hm.. ya. lalu ?"

"Kau menebak apa yang aku tulis dengan menutup mata ." ujarmu.

"Taruhannya? "

"Ng.. taruhannya.." kau mengelus dagumu berpikir. Mata Akashi mengikuti gerak tubuhmu, menatap dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kalau aku menang, Sei-_san _ harus membelikanku serial _manga_ terbaru!" Seru mu bersemangat.

"Boleh juga, jika aku yang menang kau harus memberiku _kiss_ disini." Seringai kembali terpapar diwajahnya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya sendiri.

"EEEHHH? itu tidak adil! " Protesmu karena taruhannya tidak sebanding dengan permintaanmu.

"Kalau begitu, ku tambah lima _manga_ dan satu _ice cream parfait_." Matanya mengerling penuh muslihat.

Kau dilema, 'lima _manga_ saat isi dompetmu kritis dan satu _ice cream parfait_' itu penawaran yang menggiurkan.

"Ng.. baiklah aku setuju!. "

Setelah sepakat permainan dimulai, Akashi menutup matanya sedangkan kau mulai menggerakan jarimu membentuk gesture sebuah huruf. Perlahan dan tenang, sentuhan jari telunjukmu yang menyentuh pada tubuh Akashi sejujurnya sedikit menimbulkan gejolak aneh yang memenuhi perutnya.

"Yak, sudah." Matanya membuka setelah mendengar instruksi darimu.

"Tofu." Jawabnya yakin.

"K-argh! Sial, jawabanmu benar." Wajahmu merengut menggembungkan kedua pipi kesal.

Sudut bibirnya kembali naik, "hanya segitu? Tidak menarik." Dengusnya meremeh. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi, darahmu terasa mendidih karna diremehkan.

"Baiklah kita mulai lagi!"

Lalu kau mulai menggerakkan jarimu kembali, dua tiga kali mengulang hingga kesepuluh kalinya Akashi selalu bisa menebak apa yang kau tulis. Kesimpulannya , kau kalah telak.

"Baiklah aku mengaku kalah!" mengangkat kedua tanganmu , mendengus kesal tanda menyerah.

Akashi menahan gelaknya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya menangkup pipimu yang tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Kau tau sendiri 'kan, aku selalu menang dan benar." Ucapnya arogan.

Kau menatap sebal pria didepanmu sambil menahan rona merah yang menjalar diwajah. Dengan berani membalas tangkupan tangan kekasihmu dipipinya dengan kedua tanganmu. Alisnya reflek naik.

"Jadi? Sei-_san_ sungguh ingin dicium oleh ku? " balasmu menggodanya.

Seringainya melebar kala melihat keberanianmu, "tentu. Aku selalu menyukai ciuman anak kecil yang dengan agresif duduk diatasku."

"_LOLICON_! " umpatmu sambil tertawa. Sedetik kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. Sedikit kaget dengan tindakkanmu yang tiba-tiba .

"Sudah kan? Hehe." Kau menggaruk pipimu yang tidak gatal.

"Apa itu yang disebut ciuman? " ia beranjak bangun, menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganmu lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tanpa merubah posisimu yang masih duduk diatas pahanya, hingga jarak wajah kalian sangat dekat.

Matamu membulat, saat menyadari jarak intim yang ia buat. Reflek menundukkan kepalamu , menghindari tatapan intens Akashi yang sulit terdeteksi.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Sei-_san_ _baka_! " Umpatmu padanya.

Garis bibirnya sedikit , lalu menempelkan dahi kalian hingga jarak terkikis habis. Kau bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya tanpa berani mengalihkan matamu kearahnya.

Kau meremas tanganmu yang masih dalam genggamannya, detak jantung begitu terdengar keras dengan suasana ruang yang sunyi. Merasakan bibirnya mengecup dahimu, lalu turun ke matamu yang terpenjam karena aktivitasnya.

Mengintip ekspresi wajahmu melalui kelopak matanya menunduk, memberikannya kesan arogan. lalu ia kembali mengikis jarak dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirmu. Melumat dengan perlahan dan menuntut, berkali-kali seakan waktu berjalan sangat lama namun oksigen yang kalian butuhkan tak pernah habis. Pangutan bibirnya yang menggoda membuatmu ingin membalasnya, kau dapat merasakan seringai tipis dari gestur bibirnya. ciumannya Begitu terasa egois , dan posesif saat kau mulai membalas pangutan bibirnya seakan dirimu akan dilahap habis olehnya.

Kini tangan kirinya berpindah ketengkuk lehermu, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendekap pinggangmu agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Tanganmu yang bebas meremas erat kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, pangutannya yang beruntun membuatmu seakan melayang, tidak ingin ia melepaskan ciuman yang begitu posesif namun manis ini.

Ciuman berbeda dari yang biasa kau dapatkan darinya, tanpa permainan lidah dan nafsu.

Pangutan kalian berakhir saat kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipimu, memberi jeda untuk mengambil udara yang kalian butuhkan .

"B-barusan itu.. ng-agak berbeda. " Cicitmu pelan , entah sudah semerah apa wajahmu sekarang.

"Hm? Jadi kau lebih suka kita melakukan _french kiss_, eh? " ia menarik dagumu agar menatap wajahnya, yang sontak membuatmu berusaha keras membuang pandangan karena pipimu ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Tatap calon suamimu ini dan jawablah [Name]." Perintahnya mutlak.

"T-tidak mau! dan siapa juga yang calon suami. huh! " seru mu tergagap menahan malu

"Hoo.. kau tidak ingin menikah denganku? " ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Menyebalkan! Ia memang selalu bisa membuatmu terpojok dan kehabisan kata-kata. "b-bukan begitu.. Ahh! _Mou_, Sei-_san_ menyebalkan aku mau pulang! " pekikmu sambil beranjak karena menahan kesal dan malu.

Kau dapat mendengar suara gelak tawanya saat hendak mengambil tasmu untuk pulang.

Kesal! Kesal! kesal! sifatnya itu terlalu menyebalkan!

Sambil mangutuk dalam hati kau meraih kenop pintu apartementnya, hingga pintu terbuka sedikit. Namun matamu membulat saat tanpa sadar tubuhmu tertarik kebelakang. Akashi kembali membawamu kedalam dekapannya.

"Sei-_san_? "

"Kau ini, mudah sekali terpancing. Aku hanya bercanda." Jelasnya, mengeratkan dekapannya membuatmu dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. "Tapi aku serius saat, aku bilang 'calon suamimu' "

"EH?" tanpa sadar kau menatap wajahnya. Ekspresinya terlihat dingin namun matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang merasuk dalam ke bola matamu.

"Jangan pulang, temani aku seharian disini." Pintanya, sambil mengelus pipimu. Lalu kembali membenamkan kepalamu kedalam dadanya. Dentuman detak jantung begitu cepat, namun terdengar seperti alunan musik yang menenangkan ditelingamu. Ia selalu bisa membuatmu terbuai dan tak ingin lepas darinya dengan perlakuan yang ia berikan. Kehangatannya tanpa sadar membalas pelukannya. Sangat erat, hingga ..

"Hei, Akashi! Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali membuat pintumu terbuka seperti i- APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Suara seseorang yang seenaknya melebarkan pintu apartement Akashi, yang sontak saja membuat kalian terlonjak kaget.

"Mi-mi-mi-midorima-san !? " Pekikmu tergagap. Ingin sekali kau terjun dari lantai teratas sekarang juga, bisa dengan cerobohnya tertangkap basah oleh pria bersurai hijau berkacamata , teman dekat kekasihmu yang tinggal dikamar sebelah, juga berprofesi sebagai _voice actor_.

"Shintarou, kau mengganggu kami." Ucap Akashi dingin.

"Kh! Maaf-hei! Itu bukan salahku, lain kali kunci pintumu sebelum melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh! "

BLAM

Seru 'nya kesal, wajahnya terlihat begitu merona. Lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berlalu begitu saja. Membuat kalian mematung beberapa saat didepan pintu.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

_**.**_

"Ini semua gara-gara Sei-_san_." Kau mempoutkan bibirmu kesal, sembari manjatuhkan bokongmu ke sofa.

"Kenapa aku?" ia ikut menempelkan bokongnya disebelahmu.

"Tentu saja 'kan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu sekarang ini."

"Kau tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan tadi ?" tanyanya padamu.

".." diam, kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bicara dengannya sementara.

"Bukankah harusnya sekarang giliranku?"

".."

"Hm.. benar juga, sekarang harusnya giliranku. Cepat kemari." Mengabaikan kau yang mendiaminya, dengan cepat ia menarik bahumu agar mendekat padanya. Juga reflek mengejutkanmu.

"A-APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Nah, karena kau sudah mau bicara denganku. Bisa kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi?" seringai diwajahnya melebar seraya jari telunjukknya mulai mengarah ke dadamu.

"HEI! ITU PELECEHAN! "

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Hiyaa.. lagi-lagi saya malah publish fic baru padahal fic lainnya masih terbengkalai. /diinjek/

Perasaan saya aja atau Akashi nya agak pervert? Wkwkklol tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi waktu dengerin ulang drama cd KISSxKISS vol.9 disitu seiyuu nya kamiyan alias seiyuu nya Akashi juga. Saya ngefans berat , dia itu imut walaupun umurnya udah 39 tahun belum nikah pula. Sama kaya Akashi di fic ini, sebenernya emang Akashi disini semacam menggambarkan kamiyan. Jadi maklum kalo Akashi nya agak ooc ,soalnya saya sedikit kesulitan memisahkan karakter Akashi yang arogan sedangkan kamiyan itu agak tsundere. Hehe

Saya juga nambahin Midorima, sebagai perwakilan Ono Daisuke. Lol nama kucing Akashi juga saya ambil dari nama Kucing peliharaannya Kamiyan, nyanko-sensei.

Sedikit pengunguman buat fic saya yang lain. Sebenernya bukan terbengkalai juga, masih tahap pengetikan kok. Seminggu ini sibuk sama tugas kuliah tapi saya usahain banget salah satu dari lima fic yang lagi saya kerjain publish minggu ini. Mohon bersabar~ entah ini kabar baik, buat yang minta sequel 'sketch' bakalan saya lanjutin loh /w/ soalnya tanpa sengaja baru inget ternyata saya sudah ngetik kelanjutannya di note hp. /dhes/

Sekian, matta ne (^^)/~*

.

.

.

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
